1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to devices used to monitor apparatus, and more particularly to systems and related methods for detecting air leakage with a compressed air system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A U.S. Department of Energy study notes that leaks are a significant source of wasted energy in compressed air systems having compressors, often wasting as much as 20-30% of compressor output. In one scenario, this study estimated that 10×¼ inch leaks in a typical compressed air system can cost more than $10,000 annually. One of the most common methods for finding leaks is the use of an ultrasonic acoustic detector, which detects the high-frequency sound associated with escaping compressed air. Regular checks with such ultrasonic detectors can be time consuming, requiring a technician to inspect each tool that uses compressed air and to inspect each section of the compressed air system.